You're Welcome Again
by CahduhCahduh
Summary: Cordelia said goodbye to Angel... when she's supposed to move on and die... she appeared in the body of her old, senior, Sunnydale self. She's Caught between her emotions and a second chance with the Angel that doesn't yet love her and a PTB champion.
1. Chapter 1

Cordelia straightened Angel's tie, looking up at him. She held back the tears, she held back her sobs. She loved him. "That you have to get." She said calmly, keeping her cool. She watched him as he reluctantly went to get the phone. "I'll love you forever." She whispered so he couldn't hear. "Oh, and You're Welcome." She said her last words to him before disappearing. She came back to do what she needed to. Now she was released, she was free. If only her and Angel could've had a chance. If only once he could've held her like he held Buffy. She didn't care if he still loved Buffy, she knew for a time that he loved her and she loved him back for it.

* * *

"Cordelia!" Buffy called out. Cordelia looked around, totally confused. She was supposed to be dead, moving around… she did what she had to for the Powers. Why was Buffy there?

"What…?" Cordelia started before a vampire jumped out in front of her. She immediately went into fighter mode, reeling her fist back and punching the vampire in the face. She swung her leg around, hitting the demon in the head and knocking it to the ground. She felt a pain shoot through her side but ignored it. "Stake!" She shouted as Buffy, totally in shock threw it to her. Cordelia caught it and slammed it into the vampire, standing back up. "Okay. First of all… where the hell am I!" Cordelia shouted as if staking a vampire was nothing. She looked down at her dress, confused. "Why am I in a dress second… and third… I'm bleeding…" She said, looking to the blood soaking through her dress.

Buffy was at her side, putting the hand over the wound. "It's okay Cordelia… we'll get you to the hospital… you probably popped a stitch… when you went slayer on that vampire!" Buffy was in total shock. Cordelia never showed an interest in vampires or fighting and there she was, with moves that reminded her… for some reason of Angel.

"Stitch? What are you talking about? Whoa, whoa… I had stitches when I was… impaled…" She said, her voice going quiet. Why was she back here? She closed her eyes, taking a painful breath. "Buffy… Buffy!" She repeated when the Slayer didn't move. Buffy finally moved back, her hands going into the air.

"Sorry Cordelia… I was just trying to help… I mean, not that you can't help yourself. God, I didn't know you could fight like that… to think you would, I don't know actually help out more instead of the whole standing there and screaming…" Buffy started. She came out to talk to Cordelia alone. She was hurting because Xander broke her heart. She knew how that felt… when Angel broke her heart.

"No, Buffy, I'm sorry, just facing major shock here." She moved her hand to the bloody spot on her red dress. "It's… it feels fine… which means…" Cordelia looked up at Buffy, her mouth dropping open. She was power wielding demon Cordelia inside old Cordelia's body. Why? Did she forget something? Did the Powers want her to do something else? But why back then? And why didn't they tell her.

"You're fine? Cordy, you are bleeding…" Buffy stated… pointing to the dress. Cordelia was acting more than weird. Not to mention she still wanted to know about the whole staking a vampire like a pro. Buffy always felt special because it was something Cordelia couldn't have. Yet there Cordelia was, kicking vampire ass. That was her job. She chewed her lower lip, pouting.

"Hello! Get me out of here! I did what I had to… I said goodbye… I can't… I can't see him again… it will hurt too much…" Cordelia whispered, looking up to the sky. Where the Powers were. They were mocking her. Well, soon she would reach her limit and it was back to bitch Cordelia with demon powers. A tear ran down her cheeks, thinking to Angel. And the apocalypse that was coming. Or not… because evidently she was back in her senior year.

"I… I have to go Buffy… I will… I will see you tomorrow…" She took off running down the alley. Her wound didn't hurt because her abilities healed it. Her heart wasn't aching because Xander broke it, it was aching because she said goodbye to Angel and she was sent back to Sunnydale. The Powers had something in mind and she had done what she was supposed to… she wanted to be freed, to pass away like she should've.

* * *

"Um… okay, see you tomorrow Cordelia…" Buffy replied, taking a few steps back before turning around and walking back into the Bronze. She headed straight for Xander and Willow, still both pouting on the couch about their relationship trouble. Oz with Willow and Cordelia with Xander. "Guys, you will not believe this. I went out to talk to Cordelia, and a vamp popped out… Cordelia went major slayer on the vampire. She fought and staked it like a pro… and then ran off… with a bleeding wound."

"What?" Xander asked, concerned. No matter how much he was being bitter about this, he still cared about Cordelia. "Is she okay? You let her run off bleeding! Aren't vampires like sharks, smell the blood and follow!" He asked urgently.

"Cordelia staked a vampire by herself? I can't even do that…" Willow said, more surprised than concerned about Cordelia's well being. "Maybe we should find her then… find out why she's been holding back on us…"

"I don't know, she's pretty broken up… but I don't think it's about what happened last week, I think this is something else…" Buffy started. Her slayer senses were tingling with Cordelia. Something about her was telling Buffy something was off. Not to mention Cordelia fighting. It did not match.

* * *

"Angel?" Cordelia whispered. He was who she turned to whenever she needed help. He turned to her whenever he needed help. He fell in love with her… and she was still madly in love with him. And she needed help.

Angel looked up, Cordelia being the last persn he expected to see. He closed the book in his hands, setting it down on the fireplace. He stood up slowly, still in a little pain from both hell and the big fight with Spike. Not to mention Buffy not wanting to see him… because they still loved each other. "Cordelia? What are you doing here?" He asked her.

"Oh… Angel…." She said, looking to him. Alive. Still fighting the good fight. Not in Wolfram and Hart… about to die in an apocalypse. She knew it would happen. No one would survive it, she was leading him to his death. She stepped up to him, her hands on his cheeks. "I said it… I said goodbye…" She whispered, looking in his eyes. "I don't know why… I'm not supposed to be here…" She breathed before breaking away from him. He wasn't really looking at her. He didn't know her. He knew Cordelia Chase, Sunnydale bitch.

She turned away, tears welling up in her eyes. She was about to have eternal salvation… she was about to be freed. She put Angel on the right track, now it was her time to go. And now she stood in front of Angel, a champion who didn't realize it. A vampire who didn't have a son, who didn't love her. "It's okay Cordelia… what is it you need?" He asked her softly, concerned. The way she looked at him…

"I want you to save this for later Angel. When you are alone, when you lost hope. I love you." She whispered to him. "You will know when the time comes. You will know what I mean when I mean it… but I shouldn't be here… I said goodbye, and I said I love you. I always will Angel." She ran from the building, not wanting to see his reaction. She had to find the Powers. She had to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

Faith stood outside, her stake in her hand as she looked around. She wanted to get her frustrations out. Stake something, punch something else. She had felt hurt because Buffy wouldn't let her be part of the gang, even though she was supposed to be the Slayer. She paused, hearing a noise. She went into slayer mode, going quiet and moving into the shadows to watch. "Cordelia Chase!" Faith asked herself, staring at the stumbling figure.

* * *

Cordelia took off running after she left Angel's. It was too painful. He didn't love her; this was when she was a bitch. No one knew who she was, a champion. She was a Champion, and Link to the Powers That Be, and madly in love with someone who was obsessed with another. She ran through the graveyard until she finally fell onto the ground. She sat up, running her hands through her hair as she stared up at the sky. "I did everything you wanted me to. I… I gave up being famous to save Angel's life… I… I can't do this. I… I left Angel to be a higher being! I gave up the love of my life for you! Stop this game, please, I can't take this…" She said, breaking down.

"Fine. I want to speak to you face to face; of course, I've been dropped back down onto this plane… to save Angel! And I did! I put him on the right path! He got the vision and I got to say goodbye… I want to know why I am here… fine, fine, let's play demon girl." She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

"She possessed or something?" Faith asked herself, watching. What happened next caused Faith to jump and take off running. She had to find Buffy and Giles. Usually she wanted to kill demons herself, but this time it was different, something must be possessing Cordelia, and she couldn't kill her.

* * *

Cordelia opened her eyes; they were now pure white as she breathed fast, the white light consuming her body. There was a rustle in the bushes near her which was Faith, but Cordelia didn't notice. In an instant she stood back on the higher plane, her body enveloped in light. "Tell me why you brought me back to Sunnydale, I was only supposed to put Angel on the right path, and I have served…"

"Cordelia Chase. You have served as a champion for the past years. You know and understand this already. Angel has signed away his chance to Shanshu so we have decided to bless another upon him. As you know in your heart, Angel will not survive the apocalypse." The voice spoke to her.

Cordelia lowered her head and closed her eyes, knowing she could not cry in this heavenly place, but if she was in her body, tears would be there. "I know. But he knows he won't survive either… wait, he signed away the Shanshu… but… but why?"

"He has done the selfless deed in order to create the apocalypse. You shall have a week with him in which he shall be brought back to his body of this year. He will remember everything up until getting killed in the battle, and you shall be there to explain. You will be given seven human days in which his soul will be restrained in his body. This year is a safe time in which you two can join without changing the future. You must not chance the outcome of the past, for you cannot go back and change. At midnight he shall return into his old body."

Cordelia nodded, understanding. "Thank you." She whispered. They never got their chance, and now, now they could finally do everything they had only dreamed of. The next instant she was back in her corporeal body as the light disappeared within her and she looked around. She stood up slowly. "Oh no, what time is it?" She cried out, looking to her watch. "I have to get to Angel…" She said, only having 23 minutes to get to Angel.

* * *

"Yo! Giles and gang!" Faith shouted, knocking open the library doors as they slammed against the wall. She looked, seeing Xander, Willow, Buffy and Giles all standing at the table. She tried to hold the hurt in her face that she was being left out. "What's going on?" She asked, wanting to know what their emergency was before hers.

Buffy turned back, looking to Faith. Giles jumped, looking to Faith as he rolled his eyes, taking off his glasses. "Oh Jesus, next time, without the grand entrance please?" Giles asked. "Well, Buffy and the others have come to me; evidently Buffy had watched Cordelia Chase stake a vampire." He explained as Faith's eyes widened.

"It wasn't just a staking. She was strong, her reactions… she was like us, and she definitely knew what she was doing. Not to mention her stitches opened and she ran off like a marathon runner." Buffy added.

"Which is not our Cor." Xander said. "Or was our Cor…" He said his hurt in his voice.

"Well I guess I can help. I was just patrolling in the graveyard, and caught Cordelia running through it."

"Has Cordelia ever gone into a graveyard without us forcing her?" Willow piped up.

"Anyway, she goes down on the grass and is crying out some crazy stuff. Angel's name came up a number of times… about saving them. And then she called herself demon girl and went freaky. Like her eyes went white and then there was like this bright flash, it was bright…" Faith described.

"White light? Demon? Saving Angel?" Giles repeated, thinking to himself as he chewed on the end of his glasses. "This is quite interesting… I don't see how Cordelia is connected to any of these." Giles said.

Xander stood up, angry. "She's not! She hated anything with demons… not to mention Angel! She was on my side when he showed back up, when I said he should die… Cordelia wanted him dead too!" He argued as Giles sighed.

"Xander, this isn't about some childish fight…"

"No. Giles, Xander is right. Cordelia isn't connected to Angel at all. When he wanted to kill Angel… she was on his side…" She said, as much as it hurt to think about it. As much as she tried to deny her love for Angel, it was strong as ever. And what hurt her even more was the fact that she told Angel they couldn't see each other anymore. Because they still love each other.

"Giles, maybe Cordelia has been possessed. I mean, we all know Cordelia is anti-fighty… and she isn't big with Angel… not to mention going white. That's defiantly not a Cordelia Chase trait. Maybe some demon has possessed her…" Willow started as Giles thought about it for a moment and nodded.

"Faith and I should go find her then. Hold her down until we find out what damage she can do, and if she will do it." Buffy started, standing up. Faith nodded in agreement as Xander stood up, walking over to Buffy. "No." Buffy said flatly to him before he could speak. "If Cordelia really is possessed by a demon, she will be okay with killing you. And if she is okay, she will still want to kill you. You stay here and research Xander… you'll be the first to know." She said as Xander went to protest. Buffy gave him a scowl before she and Faith turned around to leave the library.

"Be careful Buffy, we don't know what she is capable of." Giles said, knowing that they probably didn't care. He sighed, looking to Xander and Willow. "Let's research demon possessions… and about mystical… light powers maybe?"

* * *

Thanks for the reviews! Keep reviewing and I will continue!


	3. Chapter 3

Angel took a step forward, a sword in his hand. He was soaked from standing in the rain as she stared straight ahead. "Well, personally, I kind of want to slay the dragon." He looked at the demon horde as they ran forward to attack. He took one last glance at his team, Illyria, Spike, and a dying Gunn. "Let's go to work." He said, looking back as he swung his sword. He felt the power within him. He felt a surge of power, like someone was being nice and helping him out. He slammed the sword into a head of one of the demons, ripping it out in one quick motion to put it through another demon. There were too many, no one was going to survive. "That's… for Doyle…" He growled loudly as he slashed and fought the demon army. "And for Darla…" He continued as the battled raged on. "This is for Wesley… and Gunn!" He couldn't see where Spike and Illyria were, or how they were faring. "And this is for Fred!" He was covered in demon blood and was tiring but he didn't stop. Didn't stop killing, didn't stop fighting. Never stop fighting the good fight. "And this…" He swung it around, taking the head off of a demon. "Is for Cordelia." He said flatly when he felt a pain in his back. The pain of a stake in his heart. "No…" He said seeing Buffy in his mind, it flashed to Darla and then Connor… and then he finally saw Cordelia in front of him, smiling at him before he burst into the dust and scattered the wet, bloody ground.

* * *

Angel stood in the mansion, still reading the book. He didn't know what to think about the whole Cordelia issue that just happened. He figured he should just stay out of it and went back to his readings. He paused, suddenly feeling nausea come over him as he stumbled out of his bed. He walked around, stumbling as the room started to spin around him. He closed his eyes to stop the world from spinning around him as his back hit the wall. He jerked, opening his eyes as he looked around. "What? Where… Where am I?" He muttered, scared. One moment he was taking wood through the heart… next… next he was in… "Sunnydale." He whispered, recognizing the mansion. He put his hands to his chest, looking down at himself. "How is this… possible?" 

"Angel?" Cordelia asked, standing in the doorway.

Angel looked up to Cordelia, staring at her for a moment in total silence. It wasn't the Cordelia he had known, this was young Cordelia Chase. The Cordelia Chase who was in high school and crushed on him until he started dating Buffy. The Cordelia Chase who didn't have visions, who wasn't a demon. "Cordelia… what's…?" He started when she ran right up to him and put her hands on his cheeks, kissing him. Angel melted into the kiss within moments, his hands sliding around to move across her back as he pulled her closer. She prolonged the kiss, her hands kneading his cheeks as they kissed.

Cordelia pulled back, looking up at him as she smiled. "I figure you kind of guessed… it's me Cordelia. Well, obviously it's me, but you know… me, me. Vision girl. Champion. Right hand man to the Powers…" She started, giving him a smile.

"I realized that, with that kiss... and all… what's going on? I mean, I was standing in the alley, the apocalypse… we were fighting… and then… I was killed… why are we… here?" He asked her sheepishly, his hands sliding to her sides, not letting her go. He wasn't about to let her disappear on him again, losing her once was enough.

"Well, Mr. Working from the belly of the beast… you gave up your Shanshu. So now you're getting a little something else. We're back in Sunnydale, yes. The Powers have decided to give us one week together. And want to know the best part? You won't lose your soul when taking part in any of our activities…" Cordelia remarked as Angel couldn't help but smile, having long dreamed of what would've happened if he and Cordelia had gotten together.

"A week? But what about everyone else? I mean, what if Buffy or any of the others…" He started, trying to keep his mind on the mature things. That something could happen and they will change the future. But all that as really going through his mind was him and Cordelia… and the bed.

"Well... I'm going to play Sunnydale bitch. You're going to play broody still-in-love-with-Buffy. Oh, and if I catch you doing anything with Buffy… I'm going to have to stake you right now Mister. I was never jealous of Buffy until I fell in love with you, knowing that she got to be with you in ways I never could." She said, her voice going soft. Angel slid his fingers across her cheek gently and leaned down, kissing her softly.

"Now we have a week to live it out." Angel replied back slowly when he broke the kiss. Cordelia stared at him for a long moment as a moment of silence passed. Her arms flew around his neck as she started kissing him hungrily; Angel responding with eager kisses as he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her against him. She wrapped her legs around his hips as they kissed, Angel stumbling back as they hit against the wall, not breaking the kisses.

"Maybe…" Angel started before their lips were locked once more. "We should…" Cordelia had pulled back, needing a breather as she rested her back against the wall they were up against, leaning back down to kiss Angel. "Go somewhere… more…. Private… so no one… comes… in…" Angel finally managed to get out between the moans and kisses.

* * *

"Maybe we should try Angel's place, you know? I mean, she did keep talking about saving Angel…" Faith brought up as Buffy sighed, not wanting to think about Angel and Cordelia. She remembered when Cordelia played bitch and told Buffy that Angel would be hers. Buffy won out in the end, but there was always that uncertainty. 

"Good idea, to tell you the truth, I will not mind capturing Cordelia and tying her to a chair. Maybe gagging her too." Buffy pointed out as Faith sniggered, finding it funny. They neared Angel's mansion as Buffy frowned, listening.

"B, do you hear that?" Faith asked as Buffy nodded. There was a loud thud and followed by a shattering something. Buffy immediately ran to the opening, pushing open the curtain as she raced in. "Angel, are you okay!"

* * *

Cordelia and Angel hit against the wall again as they kissed as Cordelia's hand traced across the wall she was back against. Her hand hit a vase as it was knocked to the floor and shattered. Cordelia's legs immediately unwrapped from Angel's as they separated. "Cordelia… go into my room!" Angel ordered as she nodded, running off. As soon as she disappeared he looked to Buffy rushing into the room. Angel looked at her awkwardly, his hand reaching out to grab a blanket as he held it in his hands… over his pants so Buffy couldn't anything.

* * *

"Buffy… I… uh, hello Faith…" Angel said, seeing Faith enter behind Buffy. Buffy was looking around suspiciously. 

"Yo, Angel. Have you seen Cordelia? We're lookin' for her. We think she's possessed, yeah?" Faith said, getting right to the point. Her eyes gazed down to Angel's lap, which was promptly covered. She looked up to his messy hair and rumpled shirt and immediately had a good idea as to what Angel had been up to. She crossed her arms, watching him.

"Cordelia? Uh, no, I haven't. Did you try her house?" Angel asked, stammering at first. This was the worst time to pop in. Buffy watched Angel, wondering what had been going on as she looked around. "Uh, possessed you say?" Angel asked, wondering what they meant by that.

"Yeah, she was acting weird. Not to mention staked a vampire." Buffy said, rolling her eyes. "I mean, honestly, Cordelia Chase doing anything to help people? You know something's up." She said flatly as Angel forced on a smile as he gave a nervous, reluctant laugh. "Are you okay Angel?" Buffy asked him, wondering why he was acting strangely.

"Um, yeah… just… you know… was… uh, dusting… and knocked over the vase." Angel looked up at Buffy and Faith, giving them a sheepish smile. "Sorry, I just… was bored. I patrolled but didn't find any vampires, so I was just, hanging around. Since you, um, haven't come to see me lately Buffy." Angel said, hoping this would take the attention away from how pathetic he was being.

"Yeah, well, I've been busy with school and everything. Tell me if you see Cordelia, okay? She might be dangerous… I'll see you later Angel." Buffy said, realizing that he was trying to turn the attention from him to her. She turned around and walked from the mansion. Faith stared at Angel for a moment, having figured out what he was up to before as she turned around and followed Buffy out.

"You know B…" Faith started, about to tell Buffy about Angel.

"Angel was right. We should've tried her house first. Let's go there. And don't even say it Faith, I know Angel would never do that…" Buffy said, having an idea as to what Faith was going to say and didn't want to hear any of it.

* * *

"Guess what Miss Oh-My-life-is-so-dramatic… I do help people. I did it so much, I got to a Higher plane, I don't see YOU on a higher plane!" Cordelia said, walking out of the room, her hands on her hips. Angel looked over to Cordelia, letting out a sigh. 

"I have a feeling there will be a rivalry this week between you two…"

"Damn straight. Now you. Here. Now. We have a week and I don't plan to waste it."

* * *

I know you are all reading this... so please review! Tell me what you think, even if you hate it! (I know you B/A people out there are booing me... But remember this is older Angel and older Cordelia.) Next post will have the next day... in which Cordelia has to go to school... can she be the Queen C? Or will her good person show? (Also, Anya's appearance... and noticies something different about vengence seeking Cordelia) 


	4. Chapter 4

**Day 1**

"I'm sorry I missed out the past few years. To tell you the truth, being possessed by god spawn sucked." Cordelia said, her head resting on Angel's bare chest as she traced her fingers over his stomach. "Maybe if I was there, things could've gone different, you know? We could've saved Fred… and Wesley… and Gunn…" She said, closing her eyes. She felt the tears well up in her eyes as Angel rubbed her arm. She turned to look at him, chewing on her lip. "I loved them all Angel… we were a family… and now we're all gone… I never got to say goodbye…"

"Cordelia, they knew what they were getting into. I knew what I was getting into. We gave our lives fighting and nothing will change it." Angel said, tracing his fingers down her cheek as she looked up at him, her eyes watery. "They know you loved them." He said to her softly as she nodded, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. Angel looked to the curtains, knowing it held out the light. "Don't you have to go to school?"

Cordelia sat up, looking confused. "What?" She said, scrambling to the side of the best as she reached down and grabbed her watch. "Yeah, school starts in like ten minutes… but I already passed high school… it sucked he first time… do I have to go back?" She pouted, giving him an innocent look as she leaned down, kissing his shoulder.

"Cordelia, we can't change the future. You went to school then, which means you still have to go now." Angel said, sitting up as he traced his fingers down her arm as he took her hand. "It's only a few hours, once school is over you can come back, alright?" Angel asked, looking at her face as sighed. "Don't look at me like that. You may look younger, but I know you are a mature adult."

Cordelia sighed, rolling her eyes. "Fine. Fine. But thanks to you I now have to do the walk of shame back to my house. And then school. Yuck. I'll come back as soon as I am out of school… I mean, who needs homework anyway?" She said, giving him that guilty smile as she slid onto his lap, her hands tracing up his bare chest as she kissed him. Angel slid his hands down her sides, his fingers tracing over her skin as he kissed her back.

"Hmmph. I'm both putting off heaven and going back to Sunnydale High for you. You owe me." She said as she pulled back and grabbed up her dress from the night before, sliding it on. "Okay, be the bitch, be the bitch… I don't like to help people… I am human, I can't fight… and I am currently pissed at Xander. That sums it up, right?" She said as she adjusted her dress, looking to Angel.

"Yes. That's about it. At least you're aren't cooped up in here all day… at least at Wolfram and Hart I had a window… and good blood… and a really, really comfortable chair…" Angel said as Cordelia chuckled, walking over to him on the bed as she touched his chin, pulling him in for another kiss.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." She said, grabbing up her purse as she walked from the room, glancing back at him once before continuing out the door. She had to walk from the graveyard back to her house. She wasn't about to show up at school dressed in a rumpled, dirty and bloody dress.

Angel watched her leave and then grabbed his own clothes, deciding to go take a shower. "I miss having Harmony now too…" Angel sighed, knowing that Wolfram and Hart did break him down. He missed having a million dollar law firm. "Who wouldn't?" He grumbled to himself.

* * *

Cordelia stood in front of the mirror, sliding her hands down her waist. "I look so young… I mean, I haven't exactly grown out yet… but I look good… except my hair. I liked it short…" She said to herself as she opened her closet. She let out a sharp intake of breath. "Oh my god-- clothes." She started going through her hangers, choosing a short blue dress, a green light floral pattern covering it as she slid it on. "Oh, I miss being rich!"

* * *

Cordelia slid out of her car, closing the door. She looked around uneasily. She was nervous, of course. She was Queen C in high school… and now she was suffering over the breakup of Xander Harris. "Look at me now… I'm dead and I've come back to life to spend a week with the love of my life… who happens to be a vampire who's supposed to be dust. Story of my life." She walked up to the building, not yet spying any of the Scooby's as she walked down the hall. People looked at her, whispering to themselves as she rolled her eyes. "Think of Angel. Seven hours until I'm back in Angel's arms. Seven long, long, long hours." She sighed, stopping as Harmony and her friends stood in front of her.

"If it isn't Cordelia Chase. Why did you disappear last night? The guys were all… itching to dance with you." Harmony said, the others bursting into giggles as Harmony flashed them a smug smile.

"Harm. Don't you look so… lively today. I mean, have you gotten a tan? Anyway, I should be going, I have to get something from the library. Oh, and be careful what you bite, or… what bites you." Cordelia said, rolling her eyes as she pushed past them and continued walking. She did not need Harmony and her posse. Harmony would end up fetching Angel blood for a career.

She walked towards the library, pushing open the door as she stepped in. "Giles, I need a-" She was cut off as she was grabbed from behind. She wriggled, slamming her elbow into the side as the figure stumbled back. She turned around, slamming a fist into the person's face when she put her hands to her face, in shock. "Oh my god! Buffy! I am so sorry!" She cried out. Buffy put her hands to her nose, her eyes welling up as she nodded.

"Ow… Ow… like, really...ow…" Buffy said, tears streaming down her face. Getting punched in the nose hurt. She moved her hand away from her nose. "It's not broken… just…hurting, like, really bad…" Buffy said, looking to Cordelia as she took a few steps back.

"Alright, who are you and what have you done to Cordelia you demon sucking fiend!" Xander said, holding out a cross to her. Cordelia rolled her eyes, wrapping her hand around the cross and tossed it over her shoulder.

"Whoa. Okay, what the hell is going on? First I'm jumped by Buffy and then a cross is waved in front of me? I can't even begin to name off what is so totally wrong with you people." Cordelia started, turning around to look at them as she put her hands on her hips. "So I taught myself how to fight, hello, I've just been impaled, you think I want to just sit around and wait for it to happen again?" She demanded, looking to Willow, Buffy, Giles and Xander. They were her friends, well, Willow was.

"Uh, no. But we heard that you were… you know… uh, well, less Cordelia Chase-y and more… um, explain Xander." Willow said, starting out strong before she moved behind Xander, not wanting to get punched in the face herself.

"Faith and Buffy caught you using demon abilities Cordelia. Not demon abilities per se, but abilities that cannot be accessed by normal humans. Have you um, well, started researching upon spell books after the unfortunate incident?" Giles said, taking off his glasses as he looked at Cordelia.

"Spell books? Are you serious? I just get the headaches." She said automatically without thinking. "Oh my…" She muttered. Giles was sounding so much like Wesley at the moment she thought she was back in Los Angeles. At the Hyperion, with Angel and everyone else. They were all dead… "Sorry, I mean, I just give everyone the headaches, right?" I have to go to class." She said, her voice hurt as she walked from the library.

Buffy and the others stared at the doors. "Something is defiantly up." She said, looking back to Giles. "First of all, you hear her tone of voice? Sincere. And second, she can't fight and wouldn't be able to learn within a week without… without help." She paused, frowning. She had recognized Cordelia's fighting tactics now. Angel's. "Oh my… I have to go… I'll be back… I just, have to find something out." Buffy stated flatly, grabbing up her bag as she rushed out of the library.

"Well. This only leaves… a hundred more questions." Xander said, staring at the door.

"Right, but you two best be heading to class now." Giles said, picking up a book.


	5. Chapter 5

Angel heard a noise, someone coming into the mansion. He was wearing only a towel as he stepped out, chuckling. "Cor… I thought I knew you better. We agreed to play our parts, which means you have to stay in school." He said as he stepped out of his room. He looked to Buffy, who was staring at him. "Buffy… I… what are you… doing… here?"

"Cor? Cor? As in Cordelia Chase? The girl you hadn't seen? What are you playing me for Angel? I saw it the moment she staked the vampire. She fights like you do, I know, I've seen it enough." Buffy argued, holding back from crying. Angel was hers. She knew Angel would never fall for Cordelia's act and here he was, almost naked and thinking she was Cordelia.

"Buffy… I… she wanted help. She needed help after what happened. She came to me and asked for my help. So I agreed. What does it matter if I train her?" Angel asked her, frowning. At this point in the timeline they weren't dating. This means he would play it as if they weren't dating. Not to mention Cordelia was the only one on his mind.

She didn't have a good reason. "You lied. That's what. Everyone knows you are training with me but no one told us about you two training together. You knew where she was last night, you were protecting her. How could you lie? And to me? I thought… I thought we were better than that…" She said, her voice going soft. She looked to Angel, hurt.

"Buffy. She's hurt; she doesn't want to share everything with you guys. She has the idea in her mind that it's you and the others who caused her to get hurt. This lifestyle, fighting and hunting demons." Angel explained as best he could. He knew he should be comforting Buffy but he felt it would be wrong to even touch her. Wrong to Cordelia. It didn't seem like he would ever get over Buffy. That he would love her forever. And he still loved her now… it's just he had a stronger love for Cordelia.

Buffy didn't know what to say. She figured Angel would just apologize and explain himself to her. Be nice and kind… but instead he was keeping his distance like she was a disease or something. Or… it was because he was naked save the towel, she couldn't tell. "Since when have you and Cordelia been best buddies! She wanted to kill you before just because you were the slightest threat!"

"I'm not arguing this with you Buffy. We aren't children and let's not play the jealousy game. Not to mention you just old me a few days ago you didn't want to see me anymore. There's nothing going on with us. I'm helping her learn to defend herself. Just like I'm teaching you how to defend yourself… from me…" Angel argued back, holding his hands on the towels. This felt uncomfortable, and reminded him of a certain liaison talking about getting some release. He had plenty release the night before… he and Cordelia had been waiting a very, very long time to be together.

"Why does it feel so different? Why is it when I look at you I don't recognize you? We share a connection Angel… but… but I don't feel it anymore. I look into your eyes and I see someone else. When you find my Angel, find me, I would like to speak to someone who wouldn't lie to my face."

Angel walked up to Buffy, staring down at her. Buffy had tears welling up in her eyes as they stared at each other intently. In all times in the past, she and Angel had embraced. She leaned up, putting her arm around him as she kissed him. Angel put his hands on her shoulders and moved her back. Buffy stared at him in shock. That had never happened before.

"Buffy…you broke up with me." He said, finding a reply. He hadn't kissed her back; he ignored feelings coming back within him as he imagined Cordelia's smiling face. Knowing face, she knew him better than he knew himself. And he loved her for that.

"I should go… I just… made a total… fool of myself. Not to mention you just… did that." Buffy started, tears streaming down her face. "Who is it Angel? I may be new when it comes to falling in love, all I've ever had was you but I can see it. You're in love with someone else. Who is it? Cordelia Chase? You are in love with Cordelia Chase, Sunnydale bitch? Who cares about no one but herself! She's a rich brat who's willing to hurt anyone for her own self gain-"

Buffy froze, hearing the noise that came from Angel. Her eyes narrowed. "Did you just growl at me?" She asked him flatly, her voice hurt and anger. Her body was almost shaking in anger over what Angel had done.

"Don't you ever speak about Cordelia like that. She's the most selfless person I've ever known. She's willing to give up everything she has, a normal, happy, rich life. And for what? Pain, heartbreak, loss, death. Me." Angel couldn't do it, he snapped. He couldn't stand there and let everyone assume Cordelia for a horrible person. And he would refuse to let Buffy stand before him and act like she was a better person.

"What? Angel, what the hell are you talking about! It seems like you and Cordelia took a vacation with each other and now you two are best friends! A few days ago Cordelia was just a girl to you, someone you've had to save; now you talk like you two are lovers."

Angel took a step closer to comfort her as she put a hand up. "No. Don't. Don't talk to me; I don't want to know if you two are. When you come back to your senses find me… you're breaking my heart Angel." She whimpered, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Cordelia and I aren't lovers."

"I don't care. Find me when you come to your senses."

* * *

Aw. Buffy and Angel fight-age. Sorry so short and sorry for the delay, REVIEW and I shall SPEED up my PROCESS. :)


	6. Chapter 6

"Cordelia!" Anya called out, running up to her, opening her mouth when she paused, frowning. Cordelia was a scorned woman, and she was hoping she could get Cordelia to make a wish against Alexander Harris. and suddenly she was less scornful. "You aren't scorned anymore. Wait a second. You aren't human! There's demon essence in you!" She accused as Cordelia looked around, not anyone to hear.

"Hey! You are making it sound like it's a bad thing! And oh yeah! Well, you aren't human either!" Cordelia argued right back, her hands on her hips.

**Thirty Minutes Later**

"Oh my god! Me too! I mean, I'm a demon and when I was on a higher plane watching everyone and thinking 'these humans are so pathetic', like I wasn't one myself! And you make it like an insult. 'You human!' and the weird thing is you totally take offense!" Cordelia said, sitting on the grass with Anya who nodded and smiled.

"The other day this guy comes onto me and I gave him this look of disgust. A guy was coming onto me, me, Anyanka! I mean, hello! So I was all 'You pathetic human, I should crush your windpipe.' His reaction was priceless. But you know, I was actually serious about crushing his windpipe."

Cordelia laughed.

Xander frowned, watching Cordelia with the new girl. "I've never seen her so happy, while talking to another human being. I'm suspicious. I mean, what could they be talking about? They just met each other."

"I'm guessing purses." Willow replied distractedly, sitting on Oz's lap, her arm wrapped around his shoulders.

"Purses are common language between the female species." Oz verified as Xander sighed.

"Anya. Could I still make a wish? I have a really good idea, and if you would just let me…" Cordelia asked gently. "I do work for the Powers That Be, just you know, to share once more. And I told you a brief future, which means you have to be become human eventually or else "

Anya didn't want to become human. She didn't want to fall in love. But that was the future, and she could not change it. And she could not but respect Cordelia Chase. She was a demon, blessed by the Powers That Be. That was a very, very high honor; even evil demons would want that. She thought about it for a moment and nodded. "If I do this wish, then I will become human. My powers will be revoked because I did not grant to a scorned woman."

Cordelia smiled and hugged Anya. "Oh! I love you! You are so great! And selfless, purposely given up everything like that… I don't even know if I would. Well, I did, but you know, you are an amazing person."

Anya smiled and hugged Cordelia back. "I trust you, besides, Powers That Be? They don't scheme; they are on the good side, which means I'm not getting ripped. And you are amazing fun to talk to, especially being around all these humans. What do you wish?"

"I wish the Fred, Wesley, Gunn and Lorne could all remember like me and Angel, and come to Sunnydale so our team can be together for a week. It will be just like what happened with me and Angel, and then when the weeks over everything will return."

Anya's face went into demon form as Cordelia smiled. "Done."

Angel was lying on the couch, Cordelia on his mind when he heard a loud scream. He jerked, falling off the couch as he jumped up, looking around. He ran towards the voice, it sounding so familiar when he looked in the doorway and froze. "Angel?"

Angel ran towards the bed as the girl threw her arms around Angel. He swung her around and held her close. "Oh my god, Fred…" He whispered. He couldn't believe it was her. He pulled back as she smiled brightly. He looked at her clothes and frowned. "You appeared here from Pylea…"

Fred nodded. "One moment I'm, well, you know… 'Somewhere above', the whole me being dead. And next I'm in Pylea for a few moments. And I had to get to Sunnydale California. And now I'm here!" She exclaimed as they embraced again.

"God Fred, we tried anything to save you, Spike and me… first Cordelia…. And then losing Connor, and then you…" He whispered as she looked at him, putting her hands on his cheeks.

"I know. But there was nothing you could do. I understand. Now, my first question is… why am I here?" She asked, frowning as she looked around. "And from the looks of things this is Sunnydale, since it's definitely not the hotel, and most certainly not Wolfram and Hart." She asked as she sat down on the bed, her legs crossed as she smiled at Angel. It was so great to see him.

Angel sat down next to her, taking a deep breath. "The Powers That Be, they allowed me and Cordelia a week, since I died in the apocalypse. They are allowing us a week to be together. Mind you, in the bodies of us back from Sunnydale, but they even anchored my soul…"

"Maybe the powers thought Angel Investigations should have a last chance to say goodbye together." Fred finished for him, giving him another smile as she hugged him again. "I missed you all so much! Of course, Gunn and Wesley both went… 'up' after they died."

They hugged for another few moments as Angel explained to Fred what had happened so far as Fred could not be happier. Cordelia and Angel belonged together. Two champions. She thought they would be together for years. About time. Even though they were all dead.

"Um Angel?" She piped up as Angel looked to her, giving a nod. "Well, I went back to my body from this year. And unfortunately that's a smelly cave girl. Care to point me to a shower and find some clothes?" She asked as Angel stood up.

He went through his drawers, pulling out an outfit. It was Buffy's that she had left there. But it was all they had. He handed it to her as she gave him that cheerful smile he so yearned for after watching Illyria for weeks. "I'm glad you are here Fred. I can't wait until Cor sees you."

Fred took the clothes and walked to the bathroom, giving a giggle. "Let's just hope you two can keep your hands to yourselves when I'm around, as much I love you two together, I can avoid watching." She teased as Angel just smiled.

"You are to be sent to Sunnydale and act as watcher for Faith Lehane." The man said as Wesley looked up and around, slightly confused as he frowned. He looked to the man, he recognized as his father. Where was he? And why was he suddenly very much… alive? Wait, he remembered this. He was being sent to Sunnydale. He looked over to a calendar, seeing the year as he stayed cool.

"Of course Father."

"You will be transferred within two weeks… here are your orders…"

"NO!" Wesley suddenly shouted. He had to get to Sunnydale. He had to be there now. He didn't know how he knew, but he just did. He had to go to Sunnydale now. "I'll leave today, I don't need to bring much with me…" He started, snatching up the orders from his father as he took off running, pulling out his cell phone. "Hello? London Airport? When is your first flight to Sunnydale California?" He asked, getting into a cab, barely anything on him.

"An hour sir, I don't think you can make it, but I can schedule you in for a flight tonight at-"

"NO! I'll be there. I'm not checking any bags. The name is Wesley Wyndham Pryce." He explained, giving his information. Fred would be in Sunnydale. So would Angel and Cordelia. Something was going on, he was dead, he died in the apocalypse and suddenly he was in his… younger… more badly dressed self.


	7. Chapter 7

"Well if it isn't Buffy the Vampire Slayer." Xander remarked, a Twinkie in his mouth, chewing on it. Buffy looked to Xander and then Willow and Oz, Willow promptly on her boyfriend's lap as Willow gave her a smile, obviously happy that Oz had taken her back after her illicit affair with Xander.

"What are you guys doing here? Is there an evil or something I don't know about?" She asked, biting her lip to avoid mentioning Angel and Cordelia. They were evil, Cordelia for her weird acts and now Angel for breaking her heart.

"No, we'd figure we'd wait for you. Where did you go?" Xander asked curiously as Buffy collapsed down on a chair, her pout face on as she fiddled with her nails, giving a nonchalant shrug.

"No where important. But I'm stumped on this Cordelia Chase case."

"Maybe she's taught herself to defend herself because she's tired of being the one who needs to be saved?" Oz asked, it making logical sense. But of course Buffy didn't agree to that as she just rolled her eyes.

"Let's just forget about it. Cordelia's definitely Cordelia. Tonight I'm going patrolling, there's no big demon, so let's just go about or lives." Buffy said, a little ticked off as Xander and Willow exchanged glances. Something was up with Buffy, and they wanted to know what.

* * *

"Angel! I'm hungry, tonight we should go out and eat something. Of course, I'm back to being under twenty one which way sucks." Cordelia said, walking into the mansion as she stepped inside. She set her purse down on the couch, looking around. "Angel?" She asked curiously when she saw a figure into the doorway. Cordelia let out a scream. "FRED!"

They ran to each other, throwing their arms around each other. They both were screaming and shrieking, obviously excited about seeing each other. Angel stepped into the doorway, watching them for a moment. Cordelia finally broke away from Fred as she ran to Angel and jumped right into his arms. He caught her, his hands holding her up against him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He stumbled back, losing his balance for a few moments. "I missed you."

"I can tell."

Fred watched with a smile on her face. She knew they were always meant to be together. And first Angel didn't believe her. But she was right. She knew these things. She put her hands together, tilting her head as she watched the sight. Cordelia looked younger, her hair was longer, but Angel looked the same. With a smile on her face, as she loved him.

"And Fred's here to." Cordelia said in a matter of fact tone as she kissed his nose. He slid her to the ground as she turned back to Fred. "Because I made a wish. Anya granted me a wish. And I wished that the Power That Be's gift extended to you, Gunn and Wesley and Lorne." She said as she looked to Fred. Fred smiled brightly in reply as Cordelia turned back to Angel, her hands behind her back as she swayed and gave him an innocent smile.

Angel was a little worried with how much magic they were messing with but didn't say anything. He couldn't, because his worry washed away seeing her smile, as if she did nothing wrong. A smile slowly crept across his face as he reached over to her, taking her side as he pulled her back to her side. "You did good." He said, giving her a loving kiss that she happily received.

Now, Fred, tell me everything Angel did after I left." Cordelia said, turning around quickly as Angel's smile disappeared.

"He turned into a puppet!" Fred exclaimed as Cordelia's mouth dropped open. Angel sighed, putting a hand on his face. Cordelia walked over to Fred, obviously eager to hear the story. "He was all made of felt and was so itty bitty… and he got all angry was it was so cute!"

"Hmm. Well, I think I'm going to… step out of the room for the puppet story." Angel said, turning back around as Fred and Cordelia both sat down on the couch. They hadn't seen each other in so long; they had a lot to catch up on. With the whole, both of them being dead. Angel, meanwhile, didn't want to hear about his time as a puppet. It was bad enough Spike would never let him live it down.

* * *

Buffy walked through the graveyard near the mansion, stake in hand. She needed serious release. She paused, hearing two figures as she hid behind the bushes, ready to scope out whatever it was. And hopefully, kill it.

"Sweet cakes, I know Sunnydale. I've read it from Angelkins enough times to recognize where we are."

Buffy frowned. "Angelkins? Sweetcakes?" She whispered quietly to herself, even more curious as to who the two figures were. They were coming closer when her mouth dropped open. One looked like a normal man, she guessed vampire because the person next to him was a bright green demon! Complete with red horns!

"Really? Because that lady I had to go ask back there claimed Sunnydale had a number of graveyards. Man, I prefer going through alleys back in L.A. This whole graveyard thing if creeping me out. Are you sure you read correctly? Because you know, as much as it's nice to be back here, I kind of liked it being, well, up there." Gunn said, his arms crossed. He wasn't too happy. Suddenly appearing in the old warehouse with his old crew. He got to see his sister though, which was a heartwarming reunion. Next minute he goes to the Hyperion, where, oddly, he runs into Lorne. Gunn sang and Lorne saw Cordelia and the wish. And here they were, searching for the two champion lovers.

"Well. Big green demon, I'm going to assume he's bad. There's no such thing as a good demon." Buffy said to herself, having never really met a good one in her life. She jumped out of the bushes, slamming her fist into the demon's face, swinging her leg around to catch the vampire. Gunn, being a demon hunter easily ducked from her kick. He stumbled back, his hands in his hair. "Whoa, whoa, girlie, what are you doing!" He demanded as he looked down to Lorne, now on the ground, a hand on his nose.

"Snow cone has one hell of a kick. You pack a bunch Twinkee," Lorne remarked, having long seen Buffy through all the visions of all the demons, Harmony, Cordelia, Angel and Wesley included. Demons always came from Sunnydale, having just escaped the slayer. And he got to see her in action, of course, that never included him getting punched in the face.

"See demon, kill demon. That's my job." Buffy said, lifting her stake as she looked to Gunn.

"Girl, I'm not a demon, he may be but I sure as hell am not." Gunn replied back, holding his hand out to Lorne to help him up. Lorne brushed off his blue suit, looking back up to Buffy as he gave a sigh of relief, his nose still aching. "Oh. You mean…" Gunn said, finally figuring out who she was. "You're Buffy! I knew you looked familiar!"

"You're not a demon? Then what are you doing with that?" Buffy asked, pointing to Lorne, who looked insulted by her words as he opened his mouth to argue. He was cut off as Buffy crossed her arms, angry and irritated. "And how do you know me?" She snapped. "No, you know what, I promised not to get involved with the demons, just kill them."

* * *

"I want to see you with a felt nose. That's detachable." Cordelia said lightly, her arm wrapped around Angel's as they walked. Angel sighed, a frown on his face. The puppet talk had gone on for a long time. "And I want to know how you kicked Spike's ass as a puppet. I'm proud of you." She continued to tease him. Fred giggled, walking next to them.

Angel paused, hearing a noise when he walked ahead of Cordelia and Fred. He looked, seeing, crazy enough, Lorne, Gunn and Buffy. He realized what was going on. Buffy was attacking them. Gunn had been knocked to the ground and Buffy was about to swing the stake into Lorne when Angel jumped out and grabbed her hand.

"Charles!" Fred cried out, seeing him on the ground as she raced ahead, sliding on the ground as she wrapped her arms around him. "Charles! I can't believe it's you!" She exclaimed as Gunn stared at her in shock before he wrapped his arms around her and held her back.

"Buffy. Stop." Angel said, holding onto her hand until she jerked it back, looking to glare at Lorne as it turned back t Angel. Angel took a half step back, Lorne taking the hint and backing farther away.

"Angel! What's wrong with you! Hello! Demon!" Buffy asked in shock that he showed up. She looked back to Gunn and Fred, entering a new level of confusion as she looked back to Angel. "Tell me what's going on or everyone will be dust." Buffy threatened, feeling like she was going to cry.

"Buffy. There are half demons, and even full demons who aren't out for world destruction." Angel growled almost angrily at her. He couldn't believe she was being so bitter as to try and kill Lorne. Despite how much Lorne bothered him sometimes Lorne was still a close friend.

"Well, Jeez Fred, all he did was get knocked down. I was punched in the face and almost killed." Lorne remarked. Fred broke away from Gunn, looking to Lorne as an even brighter smile crossed her face as she stood up, running over to him as she threw her arms around him. She seemed almost oblivious to what was going on between Angel and Buffy. Cordelia, having every idea what was going on stayed back in the shadows. She didn't wish to set Buffy off. "That's better cupcake! Let me get a good look at you! As much as I enjoyed Blue, well, let me tell you the truth, I hated Blue and my heart broke seeing you go…" Lorne said lightly, having long loved Fred. And her death might've been the one that made him quit, give up. A death of such a young innocent girl whom everyone loved.

Buffy looked around. "What is this Angel? When did you suddenly gain a group of friends? Including demons? I don't find this funny Angel. You better explain to me who these people are and what's going on. Angel opened his mouth to explain but Buffy held up her hand, shaking her head. "You know what? Don't even. I'm leaving so you and your friends can have a reunion. Since I don't seem to matter at all in your life." Buffy stormed off.

Angel moved to go after her when a hand stopped him. Angel turned back to look at Lorne, a concerned and worried look on his face. "Don't try it Angelkins, she's angry, she didn't need to sing to tell me that much. Advice from me to you? Give her time, you know her future as well as the future of your relationship with her. Just avoid her for the time being." Lorne said in a soft voice.

A smile slowly crept across Angel's face as he and Lorne gave a short, oddly comfortable hug. "Thanks. I didn't think all this would happen. She seems to be around every moment." Angel explained, taking one look to where Buffy had been before he looked back to Lorne. "You guys look… great." He admitted truthfully as Gunn smiled his hands in his pockets.

"Angel Investigations together once more. When this week is over, no crying, got it?" Cordelia asked, finally coming out of the shadows as Buffy left. She walked to Angel's side, giving a bright smile to Lorne as she hugged him tightly, moving to Gunn to hug him as well. "Well, Gunn, don't you look like quite the juvenile delinquent. I like this better than the lawyer look, not going to lie." She said as Angel wrapped his arm around his waist.

"Cordelia! Don't you look, well, gorgeous. You have since the moment I saw you. Even you can pull off a coma and make it look beautiful." Lorne complimented as Cordelia only smiled brighter, loving the compliments.

"We should probably disappear for the night. I'm thinking we go to my mansion before Buffy comes back with more questions." Angel explained quickly, still cautious about what was going on with Buffy. He was worried, but then he felt Cordelia's hand on his own as he gave it a small squeeze.

"Can we order take-out? I'm hungry." Fred piped up as Gunn chuckled.

"Once Fred, always Fred." He remarked as they turned to go back to the mansion.

* * *

"Welcome to Sunnydale sir." The attendant said as she handed Wesley back his passport. He smiled and nodded, in a bit of a rush as he quickly grabbed his papers and stuffed them into his pocket. First… first he had to go to the mansion. Find Angel, and if not, he would find Cordelia.

"Back to Hellmouth." He remarked, walking outside as he held his hand up to signal a taxi cab.

* * *

Review Please. Thanks Much. More To Come.


End file.
